Realisations
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei. Arco de fics no qual Wufei está aprendendo enquanto observa a realidade, mais especificamente Heero e Duo. Romance leve.
1. Observar e ver

**Realisations**

 _Por: Keiran_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

 **Observação** : Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei, 1+2+1 se procurar e se procurar mais ainda um pouco de 5+2.

 **Sumário** da autora: arco de fics no qual Wufei está aprendendo enquanto observa a realidade, mais especificamente Heero e Duo. Romance leve.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _COMPREENSÃO_

 **1\. Observar e Ver**

Não há justiça no mundo.

Sou o primeiro a admitir que não sou bom em relações sociais. E daí que fui casado? Uma vez. E daí que tem uma pessoa, ou algumas, que respeito profundamente?

Fui alertado hoje, forçosamente, que sou presunçoso. Não que alguém tenha dito na minha frente, pois ninguém teria coragem a não ser Maxwell, mas essa é outra história.

Justifico minhas ações baseando-as em suposições. Por exemplo, como mencionei, não sou bom em socializar. _Mas e daí?_ , me perguntava, já que comparado ao Yuy, sou tão bom quanto Maxwell comparado ao Barton.

Sei o que está pensando e está errado. Barton gosta de gente. É um ouvinte perfeito. Claro, a diferença é enorme, é a companhia do Maxwell que as pessoas preferem, mas quem conhece Barton descobre o quão sociável ele é quando se fica íntimo.

Minha presunção foi provada por uma passarela defeituosa.

Veja você, raramente temos missões conjuntas. Depois de completadas, íamos para um esconderijo. Dessa vez, era uma antiga base Sweeper onde muitos deles vieram ajudar com os reparos.

De algum modo, Relena Peacecraft nos seguiu. Ela tinha essa ideia de que Yuy precisava se salvar dele mesmo.

Eu costumava concordar.

De volta ao problema inicial.

Deathscythe foi o primeiro a aterrissar, sendo acompanhado de perto por Wing. Maxwell fora atingido feio durante a missão. Pelo que ouvi, ele parecia ostentar um braço quebrado e alguns ferimentos mais leves. Ouvi apenas um "merda" e dois "não arranhe a pintura, seus filhos da puta" que indicava a sua exaustão. Mas estou divagando.

Assistir Maxwell pousar o seu mobile suit é uma cena inesquecível – comparado grosseiramente a vê-lo praticar katas (que, a propósito, ele me convenceu a ensiná-lo). Ele se entrega de corpo e alma a tudo o que faz. Enfim. Ele pousou e saiu para a plataforma, Yuy logo atrás. Nós cinco conseguimos estacionar os nossos mobile suits no hangar apertado quando os Sweepers e a senhorita Peacecraf apareceram. Duo deu um aceno entusiasmado para Howard antes de segurar o braço machucado com uma expressão de dor.

O hangar e o equipamento eram velhos e enferrujados. Não deveria ter sido surpresa quando a passarela cedeu sob o peso leve de Maxwell. Se não fosse pelo braço quebrado, não teria sido problema, mas ele também estava exausto. Todo nós estávamos. Até mesmo o "Super-homem Yuy" como Maxwell o chamava de vez em quando.

O que não o parou, Yuy, de saltar no pedaço de metal bambo e deslizar a tempo de segurar o bom braço de Maxwell.

O resultado chocou a todos por alguns segundos. Era como em um filme de suspense — eu estava hipnotizado com as gotículas de sangue escorrendo da mão de Maxwell caindo cerca de vinte metros até o chão. Quase se podiam ouvir os sons das gotas no silêncio.

"E pensar que lavei o cabelo ontem, vou ter que lavar de novo," Maxwell sorriu para Yuy, apesar de estar dependurado. "Deveria ter atirado em mim quando teve a chance, Howard não teria que pagar uma faxineira."

"Cala boca," ouvi Yuy grunhir. Foi o que nos acordou do transe. A senhorita começou a gritar como esperado. Eu estava perto do local acidentado, então me afastei para não piorar a situação e logo a garota se juntou a mim, certamente para dar apoio moral a Yuy, o que foi inútil, uma vez que ele a ignorou por completo.

Nunca o vi tão focado em alguém antes, mesmo quando ele tinha a vida da pessoa em suas mãos, literalmente. Tive de sorrir. Maxwell contagia as pessoas. Vagamente percebi Winner correr de volta para o seu Gundam, o único com chances de alcançar os dois a tempo. Tanto Wing quanto Deathscythe estavam do outro lado, Nataku atrás e Heavyarms próximo à entrada.

O destino de Yuy e Maxwell dependia da velocidade de Winner e de sua habilidade em manobrar Sandrock em um espaço limitado. Eu podia apenas observar.

"Heero..." o sussurro chamou a minha atenção. Vi Maxwell sorrindo suavemente. "Vou desmaiar." Podia ver a fadiga em seu rosto e em sua postura. Ele, Yuy e eu sabíamos o que isso significaria.

"Se fizer isso, te mato. Entendeu?"

Significava que a mão de Duo relaxaria e ele não conseguiria mais segurar Yuy e, com a mão do 01 tão escorregadia com suor e sangue, nem mesmo o soldado perfeito conseguiria agarrá-lo.

Entretanto, a frase de Yuy me confundira. Era algo que ouviria de Maxwell, mas Yuy não tinha nenhum senso de humor, pelo menos até onde eu sabia. Mas ele continuou:

"Se eu tiver que te seguir até a outra vida só para te encher de porrada, você vai estar em sérios problemas, Duo. Me ouviu? Vai estar em sérios problemas."

Ouvi um ofego da senhorita.

"É, tá bom. Eu sei." Outro fraco sorriso. "Vai ter que entrar na fila."

"Eu não entro em filas."

E a plataforma se partiu.

Quase gritei, mas não teria percebido, pois a senhorita berrou tanto na minha orelha que fiquei desorientado.

Felizmente, Winner de alguma forma conseguiu pegá-los no último segundo.

Quando tudo se acalmou, notei Yuy na palma de Sandrock protegendo o corpo inconsciente de Maxwell dos estilhaços.

O incidente me fez pensar. E observar. Na sequência, cheguei a uma conclusão: Maxwell gosta de estar com pessoas e pessoas gostam de Maxwell. Ele é a personificação do _carisma_. Barton, por outro lado, trata as pessoas como se não existissem, até elas fazerem algum esforço para conhecê-lo e então, ele as aprecia. Yuy trata a todos como perigos em potencial com a exceção de Maxwell, quem parecia ter, de alguma forma, conquistado a sua confiança e respeito. Desde então, Yuy o trata como algo especial.

Tinha a sensação de que se quisesse manter uma amizade com Maxwell, precisaria de coragem, pois Yuy parecia pronto para protegê-lo do resto do mundo se necessário.

E, francamente, não o culpo.

* * *

 _2\. Beleza está nos olhos de quem vê..._

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


	2. Beleza está nos olhos de quem vê

**Realisations**

 _Por: Keiran_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 _COMPREENSÃO_

 **2\. Beleza está nos olhos de quem vê**

A realidade parece ter um estranho senso de humor e ela tende a me mostrar isso usando meus amigos mais próximos como exemplo. Mas vamos começar pelo começo.

Dizem que a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê. Nunca considerei muito esta frase. Sabia ser verdade para livros, carros e talvez para algumas pessoas. Claro, certas coisas são apenas contos de fadas, como a mocinha se apaixonando pelo monstro peludo só por causa de sua voz aveludada e por tê-la dado vestidos bonitos. Tá, admito, uma garota pode se apaixonar por algo assim.

Que os céus me protejam de a Sally um dia ler isso.

Nunca me perguntei porque a _Bela_ sempre foi uma mulher. Não estou dizendo que todos os homens só se importam com aparência, não é verdade, mas seria mentira dizer que não nos preocupamos. Importa sim.

Agora, mudando de assunto. Trabalhar para os Preventer é uma atividade recompensadora, mesmo que ocupe muito tempo. Precisei me acostumar a lidar com a Lady Une no dia a dia, mas a convivência se provou aceitável. Para minha completa surpresa, devo ressaltar. Fiquei espantado de início com o quão bem me adaptei em trabalhar sob o comando de outro, mas dou todo o crédito para a influência de Sally.

O que posso dizer... quando se trata de temperamento, seria difícil encontrar alguém mais bem equipado do que eu. Embora eu conheça alguns que chegam perto.

Voltando ao assunto. Sendo um agente Preventer, tenho pouco tempo para socializar. Contudo, aprendi minha lição e faço um esforço para ter novos amigos. Sem negligenciar os antigos, é claro. Nem todo mundo é o Maxwell, afinal de contas. A implicação me é divertida, já que Maxwell está (e deveria estar) no topo da lista de todos de _Amizades para se manter_. Só se aprende o que tem quando se perde.

Parece que nunca vou conseguir me manter no assunto. Aiai. Falar de Maxwell é um bom passatempo. Sempre existem aquelas pessoas que são focos de papo e fofoca. Para os Preventer, a primeira delas é a senhorita Peacecraft. A segunda é Maxwell. Veja só, tem uma diferença. A senhorita Peacecraft, embora respeitada por sua posição no governo, em particular ainda é considerada uma garotinha ingênua. As pessoas boquejam sobre suas recentes tentativas de seduzir Yuy e, embora alguns sintam pena dela, ela nunca é levada a sério. Maxwell, por outro lado, é discutido sempre que alguém tem um dia ruim. "Sabe o que o Duo/Sr./Agente Maxwell fez outro dia desses?" é usado com frequência para animar alguém.

É óbvio que, assim que o Preventer foi agraciado com a grandiosa trança, Duo Maxwell se tornou uma lenda. A frase que mencionei pode estar virtualmente em qualquer lugar, do porão até o escritório da Une.

O engraçado é que muitas dessas pessoas nunca conheceram a _lenda_ em pessoa.

Um dia desses, recebi uma missão com outro jovem agente (mesmo ele sendo uns bons seis anos mais velho do que eu). Seu nome era Yuki. Ele era prestativo, embora muito excitado com a ideia de trabalhar com um piloto Gundam. Ficou ainda mais excitado ao descobrir que sou um dos amigos mais próximos do tal Duo Maxwell.

Como mencionei antes, o Deus da Morte é um ótimo tópico de discussão, desde o apelido, a frase de efeito, até a ponta da trança. Já que a missão estava entediante, nós, ou melhor: eu, passei a maior parte do tempo falando. Eu sei, não parece eu mesmo. Mas, pode acreditar, posso tagarelar se tiver o que falar e alguém para ouvir. E Yuki era um ávido ouvinte. Claro que o objetivo de minha conversa não era revelar segredos íntimos do Maxwell. Não, era só uma conversa sobre _Duo Maxwell — o fenômeno comparado à realidade._

Em algum momento no meio da confabulação, o tópico da aparência de Maxwell surgiu. Não havia muito o que dizer. Falei para Yuki que Maxwell era muito bonito. Ponto final. Nunca parei para pensar mais sobre a questão.

Alguns dias depois, encontrei-o no quartel. Maxwell estava comigo, estávamos indo almoçar, então convidamos Yuki para nos acompanhar. Notei que o agente novato lançava olhares estranhos para Maxwell. Deixei de lado por ora. Yuy apareceu depois e nós quatro tivemos uma refeição divertida. Não importa o que digam, eu me importo mesmo pelos meus colegas pilotos. O nome grudou. Nós éramos _os pilotos_ e não tinha como fugir. A dupla terminou de comer e saiu, precisavam terminar uma papelada, disseram.

Encarei Yuki.

— E então... a lenda está à altura da sua expectativa? — perguntei, perplexo com sua expressão.

— Sim! Quero dizer, ele é simpático e engraçado, mas...

— Mas o quê? — instiguei, minha curiosidade atiçada.

— Todo mundo me fala que ele é lindo e tal — começou hesitante. Acho que seus olhos estavam um pouco esbugalhados. Yuki deve ter percebido que eu não estava acompanhando sua linha de raciocínio, porque logo explicou: — Quero dizer, ele não é nem bonitinho! — Aquilo me surpreendeu, ao ponto de eu ficar boquiaberto de forma indigna. — Ele é meio... bizarro. É baixinho e magrelo, os olhos muito grandes pro rosto. E têm uma cor tão estranha! Até me assusta quando ele me olha com aqueles olhos. Ele poderia dar pro gasto se o rosto fosse mais redondo. Ele me lembra aquelas bonequinhas sinistras, sabe? Aquelas com os olhos que são a metade da cabeça e elas te encaram com um biquinho, e quando você se vira, elas pulam e arrancam a sua cabeça.

E eu que pensava estar preparado para tudo que o mundo jogasse na minha direção, mas que sei eu da vida?

Um tempo depois, após por fim conseguir recolher os cacos do meu juízo, passei a observar Maxwell com imparcialidade. Como se observasse uma escultura. O resultado foi perturbador.

Para um observador casual, o Maxwell é magrelo. Ele sem dúvida é baixo, mas é esperado devido ao seu histórico de desnutrição na infância. Para a minha surpresa, ele é bem pesado, mas não é qualquer um que o levanta para checar. Eu o levantei, então sei. Você só percebe que só tem músculos no corpo dele ao vê-lo sem camisa quando está se exercitando. Quando vestido, ele... parece uma aranha. Não me leve a mal, ele tem um corpo atraente — esbelto, parece frágil, mas na verdade é forte ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, é raro de se ver, já que ele prefere roupas menos reveladoras.

Durante as guerras, ele era uma graça. Muito, muito fofo. Seu rosto tinha o formato de coração, então seus olhos enormes não pareciam tão chocantes para um garoto de dezesseis anos. Contudo, enquanto ele crescia, perdeu o rosto arredondado infantil. Tecnicamente, acredito que seus olhos tenham um tamanho normal, mas seu rosto é tão pequenino, que eles dominam suas feições. De fato, Yuy é muito mais atraente. Ele é mais alto, com o corpo mais proporcional, seu rosto tem o clássico traço charmoso...

Mas, por outro lado, Yuy não tem uma trança brilhante e sedosa de um metro. Deve ser isso.

Você precisa entender minha confusão. Em todo o tempo que conheço Maxwell, pessoas — de ambos os sexos — faziam fila para ter um minuto da atenção dele. O fato de ele, de alguma forma, fazer Yuy ter uma vida social é significativo. E agora descubro que ele não é nem atraente o suficiente para ser considerado bonito. Incomodou-me.

Quis saber se também incomodava Maxwell, então fui falar com ele. Encontrei-o no escritório dele e do Yuy. Ele contava uma piada longa, obviamente hilária, já que arrancou uma risadinha do parceiro.

— Maxwell, Yuy — falei como cumprimento.

Maxwell sorriu para mim. A propósito, seu sorriso é contagiante.

— Ei, Fei! O que traz o poderoso Wuffers em nosso humilde cubículo?

Yuy apenas inclinou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

— Eu queria saber se você poderia me responder umas perguntas.

— Claro. Manda ver. — Ele se fez confortável em cima da mesa do Yuy.

— Você se acha atraente? — Eu não gostava de enrolar.

Maxwell ficou boquiaberto, pego de surpresa. Yuy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que pergunta é essa?! Sim, acho que sou atraente. Quero dizer, não teria tanta gente vindo conversar comigo se eu não fosse. De onde veio essa dúvida?

— Alguém te descreveu como... bom, quase feio. Pra ser preciso, como _bizarro_.

Aquilo o deixou sem palavras. Ele me encarou embasbacado por um longo tempo. Yuy, por sua vez, estava se divertindo como nunca. Quando ele riu um pouco alto demais, Maxwell girou e o encarou feio.

— Pode rir! Que belo namorado você é. Espero que saiba que seu bom gosto está sendo questionado aqui! — ele exclamou.

Yuy sorriu e puxou Maxwell para sentar em seu colo.

— Eu não tenho bom gosto — ele falou calmo. — E sei que você não é atraente.

— Caramba, enfiou a faca, não quer torcer mais um pouquinho?

Já vou falando que ninguém no universo fica emburrado como o Maxwell. Ele transformou numa arte. Embora o mesmo pudesse ser dito de sua risada, sorrisos e comemorações.

— Mas também sei que você é a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo — Yuy terminou, beijando o pescoço do namorado.

Maxwell deixou de ficar emburrado e abriu um grande sorriso para mim.

— Tá aí sua resposta, Fe. Depende pra quem você pergunta.

Eu sorri.

— Como suspeitei. Obrigado.

Assim, deixei-os a sós.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Yuy veio me perguntar quem exatamente chamou Duo de feio, porque ele sentia a necessidade de ter uma _conversinha_ com essa pessoa.

 **FIM**


End file.
